Toner Texts
by Laury the Latrator
Summary: "I, Jesse Swanson, am completely crazy about you, Beca Mitchell." / The summer following the ACA Championship sees the start of Jesse and Beca's relationship. But since they live in separate states, they can only communicate over the phone. Will their time apart bring them closer together? / A Toner one-shot.


To: Jesse  
Sent: 5/2/12 10:46pm  
_Hey._

To: Beca  
Sent: 5/2/12 10:48pm  
_Hi_

Sent: 5/2/12 10:48pm  
_Whats up_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 5/2/12 10:51pm  
_Nothing much, chilling in the hotel room._

To: Beca  
Sent: 5/2/12 10:51pm  
_Same here_

Sent: 5/2/12 10:54pm  
_How are the folks_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 5/2/12 10:55pm  
_They're fine. They have the room next to me._

Sent: 5/2/12 10:56pm  
_Here's hoping there's no "Yay my daughter is a social butterfly" sex._

To: Beca  
Sent: 5/2/12 10:57pm  
_Lol your dad could use it_

Sent: 5/2/12 10:57pm  
_What better time to celebrate then winning the finals_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 5/2/12 11:00pm  
_Of course, a girl winning the american collegiate acappella championship is obvious reason to get it on. This shit is once in a lifetime._

Sent: 5/2/12 11:08pm  
_So…_

Sent: 5/2/12 11:11pm  
_We never really got to talk after everything._

Sent: 5/2/12 11:12pm  
_With the bigass trophy and my dad, you know?_

Sent: 5/2/12 11:24pm  
_Jesse?_

To: Beca  
Sent: 5/2/12 11:25pm  
_What do you want to talk about_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 5/2/12 11:28pm  
_How about me kissing you._

To: Beca  
Sent: 5/2/12 11:29pm  
_Yea that was pretty sweet_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 5/2/12 11:35pm  
_Nothing else to contribute?_

To: Beca  
Sent: 5/2/12 11:36pm  
_I sort of feel like if i talk about it your gonna start denying it ever happened_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 5/2/12 11:37pm  
_I'm done pushing people away Jesse._

Sent: 5/2/12 11:40pm  
_And I really like you._

To: Beca  
Sent: 5/2/12 11:42pm  
_Yea_

Sent: 5/2/12 11:44pm  
_I kinda got that when you practically dedicated your mix to me_

Sent: 5/2/12 11:44pm  
_That was prob the sexiest thing ive ever seen_

Sent: 5/2/12 11:46pm  
_your awesome_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 5/2/12 11:51pm  
_Could you just tell me you like me too so I can go to sleep._

To: Beca  
Sent: 5/2/12 11:51pm  
_Seriously_

Sent: 5/2/12 11:52pm  
_I thought i was pretty clear_

Sent: 5/2/12 11:52pm  
_Flirting with you since we met_

Sent: 5/2/12 11:53pm  
_But fine_

Sent: 5/2/12 11:53pm  
_I can do big romantic gestures too_

Sent: 5/2/12 11:55pm  
_Ahem_

Sent: 5/2/12 11:55pm  
_I, Jesse Swanson, am completely crazy about you, Beca Mitchell_

Sent: 5/2/12 11:57pm  
_And i really want to get in your pants_

Sent: 5/2/12 11:57pm  
_;)_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 5/3/12 12:00am  
_Loser._

* * *

To: Jesse  
Sent: 5/15/12 5:37pm  
_OH MY GOD LUKE AND LEIA ARE SIBLINGS?_

To: Beca  
Sent: 5/15/12 5:37pm  
_Finally watching the rest of the trilogy huh_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 5/15/12 5:37pm  
_HOW?_

Sent: 5/15/12 5:37pm  
_HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN?_

Sent: 5/15/12 5:37pm  
_OH SHIT THEY KISSED!_

Sent: 5/15/12 5:38pm  
_GROSS!_

Sent: 5/15/12 5:38pm  
_MAJOR INCEST PLOT TWIST!_

To: Beca  
Sent: 5/15/12 5:39pm  
_Welcome to the world after 83_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 5/15/12 5:41pm  
_Wait, trilogy? I thought there were six?_

To: Beca  
Sent: 5/15/12 5:42pm  
_We dont talk about the prequels Bec_

Sent: 5/15/12 5:42pm  
_Theyre Lucas moneygrabbing abominations_

Sent: 5/15/12 5:43pm  
_I've been spending too much time with Benji_

* * *

To: Beca  
Sent: 5/22/12 2:12pm  
_Guess what_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 5/22/12 2:15pm  
_What?_

To: Beca  
Sent: 5/22/12 2:15pm  
_You have to guess_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 5/22/12 2:16pm  
_Ugh, you're so childish._

To: Beca  
Sent: 5/22/12 2:16pm  
_Guess guess guess guess guess_

Sent: 5/22/12 2:17pm  
_Guess_

Sent: 5/22/12 2:17pm  
_Guess_

Sent: 5/22/12 2:17pm  
_Gues_

Sent: 5/22/12 2:18pm  
_Guess_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 5/22/12 2:18pm  
_FINE!_

Sent: 5/22/12 2:20pm  
_You just won a bet to chug 10 coffees?_

To: Beca  
Sent: 5/22/12 2:20pm  
_Nope._

To: Jesse  
Sent: 5/22/12 2:23pm  
_You've decided life wasn't worth living and you're about to take a cyanide capsule?_

To: Beca  
Sent: 5/22/12 2:23pm  
_Keep going_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 5/22/12 2:25pm  
_Did Audrey throw up again?_

To: Beca  
Sent: 5/22/12 2:26pm  
_NO_

Sent: 5/22/12 2:26pm  
_God_

Sent: 5/22/12 2:27pm  
_That video is horrifying_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 5/22/12 2:28pm  
_Baby. It's way worse in person._

Sent: 5/22/12 2:30pm  
_So tell me whats up?_

To: Beca  
Sent: 5/22/12 2:32pm  
_Who has two thumbs and is goning to be co-leader of the Trebles next year?_

Sent: 5/22/12 2:33pm  
_THIS GUY_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 5/22/12 2:35pm  
_Wow congrats dude._

To: Beca  
Sent: 5/22/12 2:36pm  
_See i cant tell if your being sarcastic right now_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 5/22/12 2:39pm  
_Nah, it's cool._

Sent: 5/22/12 2:40pm  
_You earned it. You have an awesome voice._

To: Beca  
Sent: 5/22/12 2:45pm  
_You kno_

Sent: 5/22/12 2:45pm  
_Youre prob gonna get the same offer for the bellas_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 5/22/12 2:46pm  
_Meh._

To: Beca  
Sent: 5/22/12 2:48pm  
_That is if youre still coming back to school next year_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 5/22/12 2:50pm  
_I hadn't even thought about that._

To: Beca  
Sent: 5/22/12 2:54pm  
_Thats cool_

Sent: 5/22/12 2:54pm  
_I mean ill miss you but la rocks_

Sent: 5/22/12 2:55pm  
_Follow your dreams and stuff_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 5/22/12 2:55pm  
_Jesse_

Sent: 5/22/12 2:56pm  
_I meant I'd forgotten about leaving._

To: Beca  
Sent: 5/22/12 2:57pm  
_Oh_

Sent: 5/22/12 2:58pm  
_Fuck_

Sent: 5/22/12 2:58pm  
_Thats embarrasing_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 5/22/12 3:00pm  
_Your despondency was touching_

Sent: 5/22/12 3:00pm  
_But misplaced._

Sent: 5/22/12 3:03pm  
_I can't leave now. This stupid college thing's gotten under my skin._

Sent: 5/22/12 3:05pm  
_And the Bellas need me to keep things interesting and make sure we keep crushing you Treble Makers._

Sent: 5/22/12 3:08pm  
_And I've made some pretty awesome friends here._

To: Beca  
Sent: 5/22/12 3:15pm  
_I knew wed get you eventually_

Sent: 5/22/12 3:15pm  
_I g2g_

Sent: 5/22/12 3:16pm  
_Ill talk to you soon Bec_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 5/22/12 3:16pm  
_Yeah, cool. See ya._

* * *

To: Beca  
Sent: 6/8/12 2:24am  
_I wish you were here_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 6/8/12 2:24am  
_Why the hell are you still awake?_

To: Beca  
Sent: 6/8/12 2:24am  
_Could ask you the same thing_

Sent: 6/8/12 2:25am  
_I miss you_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 6/8/12 2:25am  
_I'm not texting you naked pictures_

To: Beca  
Sent: 6/8/12 2:25am  
_Damn it_

Sent: 6/8/12 2:25am  
_What about normal ones?_

Sent: 6/8/12 2:26am  
_0 lady bits?_

Sent: 6/8/12 2:26am  
_Could you send one where you actually smile?_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 6/8/12 2:27am  
_[__IMG0038__]_

To: Beca  
Sent: 6/8/12 2:27am  
_Thats really more of a deadpan stare_

Sent: 6/8/12 2:27am  
_Maybe a scowl even_

Sent: 6/8/12 2:28am  
_Definitely dont need help remembering that_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 6/8/12 2:28am  
_[__IMG0039__]_

To: Beca  
Sent: 6/8/12 2:29am  
_Youre in the wrong part of the body there Bec_

Sent: 6/8/12 2:29am  
_That is clearly your hand_

Sent: 6/8/12 2:29am  
_Making a very rude gesture_

Sent: 6/8/12 2:30am  
_Bad girl. Very naughty._

Sent: 6/8/12 2:30am  
_Cmon please_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 6/8/12 2:31am  
_[__IMG0040__]_

To: Beca  
Sent: 6/8/12 2:32am  
_Saved to my harddrive and everything_

Sent: 6/8/12 2:32am  
_Night Bec_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 6/8/12 2:32am  
_Good night._

* * *

To: Jesse  
Sent: 6/17/12 6:09pm  
_Are you busy?_

To: Beca  
Sent: 6/17/12 6:09pm  
_No whats up?_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 6/17/12 6:11pm  
_Something happened to me today._

Sent: 6/17/12 6:13pm  
_A guy asked me out._

To: Beca  
Sent: 6/17/12 6:14pm  
_Oh_

Sent: 6/17/12 6:18pm  
_What did you say?_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 6/17/12 6:19pm  
_What was I supposed to say?_

To: Beca  
Sent: 6/17/12 6:22pm  
_Thats entirely up to you_

Sent: 6/17/12 6:22pm  
_Isnt it?_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 6/17/12 6:25pm  
_I don't know, Jesse!_

Sent: 6/17/12 6:26pm  
_I've never done this before._

Sent: 6/17/12 6:26pm  
_I was really flustered and confused._

Sent: 6/17/12 6:28pm  
_I told him no._

To: Beca  
Sent: 6/17/12 6:32pm  
_So whats the problem?_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 6/17/12 6:32pm  
_He asked me why not and I had no clue what to say._

Sent: 6/17/12 6:33pm  
_I mentioned you._

Sent: 6/17/12 6:33pm  
_I think I said "there's this guy at school"_

Sent: 6/17/12 6:33pm  
_He asked "boyfriend?"_

Sent: 6/17/12 6:34pm  
_And I just fucking froze._

Sent: 6/17/12 6:34pm  
_Look, I know it's not the easiest thing to talk about over text_

Sent: 6/17/12 6:34pm  
_And we haven't seen each other all summer_

Sent: 6/17/12 6:35pm  
_But I don't want to be put in that situation again._

Sent: 6/17/12 6:35pm  
_So are you my boyfriend or not?_

Sent: 6/17/12 6:37pm  
_Jesse?_

Sent: 6/17/12 6:38pm  
_Wow I've been talking for a while._

Sent: 6/17/12 6:38pm  
_You still there?_

To: Beca  
Sent: 6/17/12 6:38pm  
_Yea_

Sent: 6/17/12 6:39pm  
_Im sorry_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 6/17/12 6:39pm  
_For what?_

To: Beca  
Sent: 6/17/12 6:40pm  
_Sometimes I forget_

Sent: 6/17/12 6:41pm  
_I chased you for so long_

Sent: 6/17/12 6:41pm  
_I forget that you care too_

Sent: 6/17/12 6:41pm  
_I dont want to push you too hard in case you run again_

Sent: 6/17/12 6:42pm  
_So im sorry_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 6/17/12 6:42pm  
_Me too._

Sent: 6/17/12 6:42pm  
_It's not your fault._

To: Beca  
Sent: 6/17/12 6:43pm  
_I am definitely your boyfriend Bec._

Sent: 6/17/12 6:43pm  
_And once school starts and im away from my claustrophobia inducing family_

Sent: 6/17/12 6:44pm  
_I am going to show you what that really means._

Sent: 6/17/12 6:44pm  
_But until then all those other guys should back off_

Sent: 6/17/12 6:44pm  
_Cause youre taken_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 6/17/12 6:46pm  
_Way to get super possessive there._

To: Beca  
Sent: 6/17/12 6:47pm  
_Does that bother you?_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 6/17/12 6:47pm  
_Surprisingly not as much as it should._

Sent: 6/17/12 6:48pm  
_Mostly because as your girlfriend it entitles me to all of those feelings too._

Sent: 6/17/12 6:48pm  
_So no girls for you._

Sent: 6/17/12 6:49pm  
_And as soon as I see you in the fall I'll make it worth the wait._

Sent: 6/17/12 6:49pm  
_I could be a kick-ass girlfriend._

Sent: 6/17/12 6:50pm  
_I'm all yours babe._

To: Beca  
Sent: 6/17/12 6:52pm  
_You are incredibly hot._

Sent: 6/17/12 6:52pm  
_You know that right?_

Sent: 6/17/12 6:52pm  
_I cant even express the sexiness of those texts._

To: Jesse  
Sent: 6/17/12 6:53pm  
_Save it for school._

* * *

To: Beca  
Sent: 7/4/12 11:11am  
_WHAT IS LOVE_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 7/4/12 11:13am  
_BABY DON'T HURT ME!_

To: Beca  
Sent: 7/4/12 11:13am  
_DONT HURT ME_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 7/4/12 11:14am  
_NO MORE!_

To: Beca  
Sent: 7/4/12 11:14am  
_Im glad weve reached the point in our relationship where I can send you random song lyrics and you catch on without questioning it_

Sent: 7/4/12 11:15am  
_I wouldve cried if you didn know the lyrics_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 7/4/12 11:16am  
_Are you kidding? This is my mom's favorite song._

Sent: 7/4/12 11:17am  
_For some horrible unknown reason._

Sent: 7/4/12 11:17am  
_Thank god her taste in music isn't genetic._

To: Beca  
Sent: 7/4/12 11:19am  
_Remember what I said about acappella babies?_

Sent: 7/4/12 11:19am  
_I thank god as well_

Sent: 7/4/12 11:19am  
_Unless it skips a generation_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 7/4/12 11:20am  
_You know, the babies thing was creepy initiation night, and it really hasn't gotten better._

To: Beca  
Sent: 7/4/12 11:20am  
_Fine_

Sent: 7/4/12 11:20am  
_You need boundaries, I respect that_

Sent: 7/4/12 11:21am  
_But this is happening_

Sent: 7/4/12 11:21am  
_You cant fight it forever_

Sent: 7/4/12 11:21am  
_Our children will be beautiful and have voices to make the angels cry_

Sent: 7/4/12 11:22am  
_You will literally pop one out and itll start belting out some top 40s pop song from like 20 years ago_

Sent: 7/4/12 11:22am  
_Like right there in the doctors arms_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 7/4/12 11:23am  
_What the hell would a newborn baby even sing?_

To: Beca  
Sent: 7/4/12 11:23am  
_Celebration by Kool & the Gang?_

Sent: 7/4/12 11:24am  
_Whoop there it is?_

Sent: 7/4/12 11:24am  
_Ha what about Bon Jovis Born to be my Baby?_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 7/4/12 11:25am  
_I'm not speaking to you after that horrible pun._

Sent: 7/4/12 11:25am  
_Our kid better not inherit your sense of humor._

To: Beca  
Sent: 7/4/12 11:25am  
_YES_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 7/4/12 11:26am  
_Fuck!_

Sent: 7/4/12 11:26am  
_No wait_

To: Beca  
Sent: 7/4/12 11:26am  
_YOU ADMITTED IT_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 7/4/12 11:26am  
_I didn't mean_

To: Beca  
Sent: 7/4/12 11:27am  
_THIS IS HAPPENING_

Sent: 7/4/12 11:27am  
_The screenshot of this conversation is now my phone background_

Sent: 7/4/12 11:27am  
_Thank you for this wonderful and enlightening talk Bec_

Sent: 7/4/12 11:28am  
_xoxo *kisses* toodles!_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 7/4/12 11:28am  
_Fuck fuck FUCK_

* * *

To: Jesse  
Sent: 7/20/12 8:55pm  
_R u lookin 4 sum action big boy?_

To: Beca  
Sent: 7/20/12 8:57pm  
_Um…_

Sent: 7/20/12 8:57pm  
_Who is this?_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 7/20/12 8:58pm  
_Wat? Cant a gurl flirt wit her totes hot bf?_

Sent: 7/20/12 8:59pm  
_Likin a popsikl btdubs_

Sent: 7/20/12 8:59pm  
_Mmm banana ;)_

To: Beca  
Sent: 7/20/12 9:00pm  
_Alright, now I know thats not Bec_

Sent: 7/20/12 9:01pm  
_Seriously, how did you get her phone?_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 7/20/12 9:01pm  
_Cum on man_

Sent: 7/20/12 9:02pm  
_Im bloody Bec aright?_

Sent: 7/20/12 9:02pm  
_Now talk dirty 2 me babe_

To: Beca  
Sent: 7/20/12 9:03pm  
_Fat Amy?_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 7/20/12 9:03pm  
_Dammit._

Sent: 7/20/12 9:04pm  
_Howd u kno?_

To: Beca  
Sent: 7/20/12 9:04pm  
_Can you picture Bec eat a popsicle?_

Sent: 7/20/12 9:04pm  
_I certainly cant._

Sent: 7/20/12 9:05pm  
_She hates fun._

Sent: 7/20/12 9:05pm  
_And sugary goodness._

To: Jesse  
Sent: 7/20/12 9:06pm  
_Shulda thot a dat_

To: Beca  
Sent: 7/20/12 9:06pmi  
_Plus youre the only one I know who says bloody_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 7/20/12 9:06pm  
_Oops_

To: Beca  
Sent: 7/20/12 9:07pm  
_So whats with the dirty texting?_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 7/20/12 9:07pm  
_Becs in da shower_

Sent: 7/20/12 9:08pm  
_Got bored_

Sent: 7/20/12 9:08pm  
_Saw da cell an u wre last texted_

To: Beca  
Sent: 7/20/12 9:08pm  
_Ah._

Sent: 7/20/12 9:09pm  
_Sleepover?_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 7/20/12 9:09pm  
_Yup_

To: Beca  
Sent: 7/20/12 9:10pm  
_Tell Bec I say hi_

Sent: 7/20/12 9:10pm  
_Wait_

Sent: 7/20/12 9:11pm  
_Tell her_

Sent: 7/20/12 9:11pm  
_I wish I was that popsicle_

Sent: 7/20/12 9:11pm  
_And delete the texts in between so shell be so confused_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 7/20/12 9:12pm  
_Got it_

Sent: 7/20/12 9:15pm  
_FUCK JESSE_

To: Beca  
Sent: 7/20/12 9:15pm  
_Please do_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 7/20/12 9:16pm  
_THAT WASNT ME!_

To: Beca  
Sent: 7/20/12 9:16pm  
_Thank Amy for the awesome sexting session would ya_

Sent: 7/20/12 9:16pm  
_Im all tired out_

Sent: 7/20/12 9:17pm  
_Night ;)_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 7/20/12 9:17pm  
_WHAT?_

* * *

To: Beca  
Sent: 8/3/12 10:30pm  
_Hey_

Sent: 8/3/12 10:30pm  
_Hey_

Sent: 8/3/12 10:31pm  
_Hey_

Sent: 8/3/12 10:31pm  
_Hey_

Sent: 8/3/12 10:31pm  
_Hey_

Sent: 8/3/12 10:32pm  
_Heyy_

Sent: 8/3/12 10:33pm  
_Hey_

Sent: 8/3/12 10:33pm  
_Hey_

Sent: 8/3/12 10:34pm  
_Hey_

Sent: 8/3/12 10:34pm  
_Hey_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/3/12 10:36pm  
_Oh my god!_

Sent: 8/3/12 10:36pm  
_What!_

Sent: 8/3/12 10:38pm  
_What what what waht WHAT!_

To: Beca  
Sent: 8/3/12 10:39pm  
_U wernt ansring_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/3/12 10:39pm  
_I was away from my phone._

Sent: 8/3/12 10:41pm  
_What is wrong with you?_

To: Beca  
Sent: 8/3/12 10:42pm  
_Nothin_

Sent: 8/3/12 10:42pm  
_Lotta things_

Sent: 8/3/12 10:43pm  
_Y u so worried babe_

Sent: 8/3/12 10:44pm  
_I can call u bab rite_

Sent: 8/3/12 10:44pm  
_Cuz wre dating now_

Sent: 8/3/12 10:44pm  
_Lol_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/3/12 10:45pm  
_Jesse, are you drunk?_

To: Beca  
Sent: 8/3/12 10:45pm  
_No ur just blurry_

Sent: 8/3/12 10:46pm  
_Hahahaah_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/3/12 10:46pm  
_I can't believe this._

Sent: 8/3/12 10:47pm  
_My boyfriend is drunk texting me._

Sent: 8/3/12 10:47pm  
_I'm officially a college coed._

To: Beca  
Sent: 8/3/12 10:49pm  
_I love when you do that_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/3/12 10:50pm  
_Do what?_

To: Beca  
Sent: 8/3/12 10:51pm  
_Call me ur boyfrend_

Sent: 8/3/12 10:51pm  
_I get all warm and fizzy inside_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/3/12 10:52pm  
_Wow, you're really gonna have some regrets tomorrow._

To: Beca  
Sent: 8/3/12 10:52pm  
_No watt else I lug about u_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/3/12 10:52pm  
_Lug?_

To: Beca  
Sent: 8/3/12 10:53pm  
_*Love_

Sent: 8/3/12 10:53pm  
_I rote luv but it atocreected_

Sent: 8/3/12 10:54pm  
_*autocorrected_

Sent: 8/3/12 10:54pm  
_Fuck typing is hard_

Sent: 8/3/12 10:55pm  
_Can I call u_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/3/12 10:56pm  
_Oh that may be your worst idea yet._

Sent: 8/3/12 10:56pm  
_But I can't pass up good blackmail fodder._

To: Beca  
Sent: 8/3/12 10:57pm  
_Tat a yes_

Sent: 8/3/12 10:57pm  
_Hang on becs_

Sent: 8/3/12 10:58pm  
_I g2g ur callin me_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/3/12 10:59pm  
_Just answer the phone Jesse._

To: Beca  
Sent: 8/3/12 11:00pm  
_Kk_

* * *

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/4/12 11:24am  
_Hey there hot stuff._

To: Beca  
Sent: 8/4/12 11:29am  
_Good god I hate you._

Sent: 8/4/12 11:30am  
_You woke me up you fucker._

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/4/12 11:31am  
_Funny, you sang a different tune last night._

Sent: 8/4/12 11:32am  
_Quite literally._

To: Beca  
Sent: 8/4/12 11:35am  
_Fuck_

Sent: 8/4/12 11:36am  
_What did I do?_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/4/12 11:37am  
_You relied on a vast compilation of songs to express your feelings for me._

Sent: 8/4/12 11:37am  
_Most of it was slurred and hard to make out._

Sent: 8/4/12 11:38am  
_But I was impressed by your memory and variety._

Sent: 8/4/12 11:38am  
_I look forward to our next riff-off._

To: Beca  
Sent: 8/4/12 11:39am  
_Beca_

Sent: 8/4/12 11:39am  
_Seriously_

Sent: 8/4/12 11:40am  
_How much of an ass was I?_

Sent: 8/4/12 11:41am  
_Did I fuck things up between us or anything?_

Sent: 8/4/12 11:41am  
_Cause I wrote on my hand_

Sent: 8/4/12 11:42am  
_'B-' and then a picture of a bird_

Sent: 8/4/12 11:42am  
_'Life 5eva awesum sause'_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/4/12 11:44am  
_Don't worry babe, our relationship remains intact._

Sent: 8/4/12 11:45am  
_Although if you keep saying awesome sauce I will reconsider._

To: Beca  
Sent: 8/4/12 11:46am  
_Struck from my vocabulary._

Sent: 8/4/12 11:48am  
_Hey Imma go back to sleep until my head stops trying to murder me._

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/4/12 11:49am  
_Sleep tight lightweight._

Sent: 8/4/12 12:02pm  
_Hey. I love you too._

Sent: 8/4/12 12:05pm  
_Just fyi._

* * *

To: Beca  
Sent: 8/8/12 4:32am  
_Did you mean it?_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/8/12 9:18am  
_You couldn't have asked when I was actually awake?_

Sent: 8/8/12 9:19am  
_I check my phone for the time, planning to go back to sleep, and what do I fucking see?_

Sent: 8/8/12 9:20am  
_This loaded-ass question!_

To: Beca  
Sent: 8/8/12 9:22am  
_It was keeping me up all night and I needed to get it off my chest._

Sent: 8/8/12 9:22am  
_You did the same thing during my hangover/nap._

Sent: 8/8/12 9:22am  
_Well?_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/8/12 9:24am  
_You had 4 days to ask this._

Sent: 8/8/12 9:25am  
_You haven't called or texted or messaged or shit._

Sent: 8/8/12 9:25am  
_What fucking gives?_

To: Beca  
Sent: 8/8/12 9:28am  
_I didn't realize there was a time limit Beca._

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/8/12 9:28am  
_Douche._

Sent: 8/8/12 9:31am  
_I fucking knew you didn't mean it. You were just drunk._

Sent: 8/8/12 9:31am  
_Let's just forget the whole thing._

To: Beca  
Sent: 8/8/12 9:40am  
_I may not have remembered it_

Sent: 8/8/12 9:41am  
_But I meant it._

Sent: 8/8/12 9:43am  
_I love you Beca._

Sent: 8/8/12 9:47am  
_I was just waiting for you to take it back._

Sent: 8/8/12 9:47am  
_I never thought you would._

Sent: 8/8/12 9:48am  
_Or if you did, it would take a lot more work to get you to admit it._

Sent: 8/8/12 9:49am  
_I mean we haven't even seen each other in months!_

Sent: 8/8/12 9:50am  
_Please don't take it back._

Sent: 8/8/12 9:53am  
_Like EVER._

Sent: 8/8/12 9:54am  
_You're quiet._

Sent: 8/8/12 9:54am  
_I'm scared…_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/8/12 9:58am  
_I love you you fucking dork._

Sent: 8/8/12 10:01am  
_If you were here I would rock your world._

To: Beca  
Sent: 8/8/12 10:02am  
_How many days until school?_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/8/12 10:03am  
_25._

To: Beca  
Sent: 8/8/12 10:03am  
_Fuuuuuuuuuuuck….._

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/8/12 10:03am  
_;)_

* * *

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/20/12 3:30pm  
_What should my next tat be?_

To: Beca  
Sent: 8/20/12 3:35pm  
_My Gamgam saw that text and now she thinks my soul needs to be saved._

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/20/12 3:35pm  
_It's true._

Sent: 8/20/12 3:36pm  
_I hope she gets you pamphlets on abusive relationships and hep C._

To: Beca  
Sent: 8/20/12 3:36pm  
_Ha ha._

Sent: 8/20/12 3:37pm  
_Back to your incredibly sexy question._

Sent: 8/20/12 3:37pm  
_I suppose a heart with 'Jesse' on it is outside the relm of possibility._

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/20/12 3:38pm  
_Yeah._

Sent: 8/20/12 3:39pm  
_That would do nothing to squash the lesbian rumors._

To: Beca  
Sent: 8/20/12 3:41pm  
_Not that that is an insult, sexual orientation carries no connotations._

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/20/12 3:42pm  
_Thanks Mr. PC._

Sent: 8/20/12 3:44pm  
_I'm thinking something with roses._

Sent: 8/20/12 3:45pm  
_Or skulls._

To: Beca  
Sent: 8/20/12 3:46pm  
_I support pretty flowers over decayed human bodies._

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/20/12 3:46pm  
_Yeah I bet, whimp._

To: Beca  
Sent: 8/20/12 3:47pm  
_Words hurt you know sweetie._

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/20/12 3:47pm  
_Bite me, babe._

To: Beca  
Sent: 8/20/12 3:48pm  
_13 days._

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/20/12 3:56pm  
_Found it!_

Sent: 8/20/12 3:56pm  
_[__IMG0072__]_

To: Beca  
Sent: 8/20/12 3:58pm  
_Good compromise._

Sent: 8/20/12 3:59pm  
_Roses, a heart, and a lock._

Sent: 8/20/12 4:02pm  
_HEY!_

Sent: 8/20/12 4:02pm  
_What if I get a tattoo of a key?_

Sent: 8/20/12 4:03pm  
_Like, on my wrist or hand or something!_

Sent: 8/20/12 4:04pm  
_It would be AWESOME!_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/20/12 4:06pm  
_Couples' tattoos? Can we not?_

To: Beca  
Sent: 8/20/12 4:08pm  
_Think about it._

Sent: 8/20/12 4:08pm  
_Let it stew._

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/20/12 4:09pm  
_Awful big commitment._

To: Beca  
Sent: 8/20/12 4:10pm  
_I'm brave, commitment doesn't scare me._

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/20/12 4:12pm  
_You're still a whimp._

Sent: 8/20/12 4:12pm  
_You'd never get through the first 5 mins under the needle._

To: Beca  
Sent: 8/20/12 4:13pm  
_Meh_

Sent: 8/20/12 4:14pm  
_So where are you getting it?_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/20/12 4:16pm  
_Let's just say you wont be unlocking it in public._

To: Beca  
Sent: 8/20/12 4:16pm  
_YYEEEESSSSS!_

Sent: 8/20/12 4:17pm  
_BEST GIRLFRIEND EVER!_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/20/12 4:17pm  
_I hope you're flailing and freaking out and scaring your family._

To: Beca  
Sent: 8/20/12 4:18pm  
_You know me so well :D_

Sent: 8/20/12 4:18pm  
_I love you so fucking much._

To: Jesse  
Sent: 8/20/12 4:19pm  
_Ditto dude._

* * *

To: Beca  
Sent: 9/3/12 11:49am  
_Where are you?_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 9/3/12 11:51am  
_Chill, I'm on my way. Dad helped this time and he's usually late._

To: Beca  
Sent: 9/3/12 11:52am  
_I'm dying Becs._

Sent: 9/3/12 11:52am  
_Did not realize how much I missed you till right now._

Sent: 9/3/12 11:53am  
_And I missed you a lot._

To: Jesse  
Sent: 9/3/12 11:54am  
_You're gonna smother me aren't you?_

To: Beca  
Sent: 9/3/12 11:54am  
_With love, yes._

Sent: 9/3/12 11:55am  
_Are you close?_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 9/3/12 11:56am  
_Be patient grasshopper._

To: Beca  
Sent: 9/3/12 11:56am  
_You've kept up your movication, good._

Sent: 9/3/12 11:57am  
_Seriously, I hope you don't have to unpack right away._

Sent: 9/3/12 11:57am  
_I'm gonna need at least 2 hours of catching up time._

To: Jesse  
Sent: 9/3/12 12:00pm  
_Hey, I'm almost there. Where should I meet you?_

To: Beca  
Sent: 9/3/12 12:01pm  
_I'm sitting on the quad, hurry._

To: Jesse  
Sent: 9/3/12 12:02pm  
_So what are you gonna with me do during this catching up time?_

To: Beca  
Sent: 9/3/12 12:02pm  
_I have plans, which you may change._

Sent: 9/3/12 12:03pm  
_Mostly I really want to get you on our cd stacking table._

Sent: 9/3/12 12:04pm  
_Luke deserves it for putting that idea in my head in the first place._

Sent: 9/3/12 12:04pm  
_But really I just need you._

Sent: 9/3/12 12:05pm  
_Anyway I can have you._

Sent: 9/3/12 12:06pm  
_Preferably an hour ago._

Sent: 9/3/12 12:08pm  
_Becs?_

To: Jesse  
Sent: 9/3/12 12:09pm  
_Turn around._

* * *

**Well, here is a little piece I've been working on since seeing the movie. It was a nice experience in a different format. I hope everything was easy to understand and you enjoyed yourself. I still have some things in the works that you may be reading soon.**_  
_

**Hey, if you want to see my tumblr, its the same as my FF account without the spaces:**

** .com**

**I'll probably post things related to my fanfiction and fanvideos. I'm pretty new to tumblr so far, but feel free to check it out.**

**Love,**

**Laury.**


End file.
